


Linde ana Peregrin Took

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song for Peregrin Took written in Quenya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linde ana Peregrin Took

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_liltanelye i peleressen_  
tintile hendulyasse,  
ar raya vanima antalyasse  
tuvunelye alasse i laurea auresse  
calles varne findinyassen  
ar lautane alassinqua endanya  
lastanelye i celvalleon nyarner quentarente  
ú-istala i analta Ambar  
valin nomelyallo mitta i Shire  
manen utúlies sinanna?  
autala i varnare istanelye  
lelya mornienna ar raxenna  
er estel ehtele oirave  
híralye huorelya  
nimba ter i mornie.  
vantanelye rimbe tier  
ter i taure ar nanda  
i ninque ostonna tumna raxenna  
laitaina Ernil i Pheriannath  
tána ar huorinqua sín nálye  
nessa perino ho i Shire  
an i an-pitya quén  
pole ahya i tie i apameo

***

You used to dance in the fields,  
a twinkle in your eyes,  
and a smile upon your fair face.  
You reveled in the golden sunshine,  
as it glowed upon your brown curls,  
and warmed your mirthful heart.  
You listened to the crickets tell their tales,  
forgetting about the world at large,  
quite content with your place in the Shire.  
How has it come to this?  
Leaving the safety you once knew,  
to travel into darkness and peril.  
Yet hope springs eternal,  
you find your courage,  
to go on through the dark.  
You have walked many paths,  
through the forest and plain,  
to the white city in deep peril.  
Hailed Ernil i Pheriannath,  
noble and brave you have become,  
young Hobbit from the Shire ...  
For even the smallest person,  
can change the course of the future.  



End file.
